


Road Work Ahead

by orphan_account



Category: RedLetterMedia RPF
Genre: Hereditary spoilers?, IRRESPONSIBLE ORAL SEX, Oral Sex, Other, Road Head, reader of nondescript gender, tipsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You cocked your head to the side. After a moment, you stated, bluntly, "I wanna suck your cock while you're driving."Mike's eyebrows jumped to the ends of his relaxed hair. "That so?" he asked, his voice having raised a bit.Already repositioning so your knees were under you, you responded, "Yep. Actually, revision: I'mgoingto suck your cock while you're driving."
Relationships: Mike Stoklasa/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Red Letter Media Fanfic Quarantine Collection





	Road Work Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, no, I got no excuse for this'n

You didn't frequently join Mike in his enjoyment of craft beers. As heartbreaking as it was for him, his partner did not share his love of a nice brew; all beer, in your opinion, was equivalent to bread cola. You did, on the other hand, enjoy a good cider ever not and then. So, when Mike suggested the two of you take a trip to a newly-opened brewery in the general area, you figured that you'd be able to find some drink which appeased you. 

Three tall drafts later, you admitted that you were a fair deal more than appeased. Mike had easily detected your increasing intoxication with amusement, telling you every shitty joke he could shoehorn into the conversation in an attempt to have you laughing loudly enough to disrupt the other patrons.

Eventually, he led you to your feet, then to the car to take you both home. Once he'd started the route back to your house, you rolled down the window, sticking your head out to feel the cool night air. You let out a sigh of contentment.

"Careful over there," he said. "Don't wanna end up like that little demon girl in Hereditary." You mumbled some indistinct response. "What's that, Lassie?" Mike quipped. "Little Timmy's fallen down the well?"

Returning fully to your seat, you swatted his side. "Little Timmy won't be the only one, jackass." You rolled the window up, and, instead of retrieving your hand, you threaded it through one of his belt loops. 

You cast your gaze to his face, mirroring his smile as your head relaxed onto your seat. Mike hadn't put any gel into his hair before you'd left; the gentle fall of it across his brow had your stomach fluttering. He just looked so _soft_. He was wearing a sweater, for fuck's sake. The sweater, you then noticed, was rolled up to his elbows, exposing those thick, hairy forearms you loved. They led to his big, calloused hands, which had a firm grip upon the steering wheel.

It was that moment that you realized you were _horny_. Not just aroused, but, like, the _moment_ the car stopped, you were gonna suck his dick like you were mad at it levels of horny.

_Well,_ you thought, _I guess I don't_ have _to wait until the car stops._ You looked down at the center console of your Kia, (you'd expected to be the one sober enough to drive home, but surprise, surprise) evaluating just how much it would fuck your back up to bend over it for the twenty-minute ride home. You hadn't done this since college, and you weren't exactly a spring chicken.

Fortunately, you were _just_ tipsy enough not to give a shit. 

Using the finger hooked in his belt loop, you tugged on his waistband. "Hey."

Mike flicked his eyes in your direction, raising an eyebrow. "Mmhmm?" His eyes quickly returned to the road. _So careful._

"I have. A proposition."

"Mmh _mm?_ " Mike questioned.

In no particular rush, you continued: "Yes. An offer you can't refuse."

"I sure can't refuse it if I don't know what the fuck it is."

You cocked your head to the side. After a moment, you stated, bluntly, "I wanna suck your cock while you're driving."

Mike's eyebrows jumped to the ends of his relaxed hair. "That so?" he asked, his voice having raised a bit.

Already repositioning so your knees were under you, you responded, "Yep. Actually, revision: I'm _going_ to suck your cock while you're driving."

He shifted in his seat. "I mean," he started, "I can at least pull over if you wanna pull an Aileen Wuornos on me."

The seatbelt cut into your neck as you reached across the console to undo Mike's jeans, giving a gentle squeeze to the still-soft shape of his cock beneath his fly. "You could," you agreed, leaning up to kiss his temple. Then, you tugged at his earlobe with your teeth, earning a familiar shudder from him, and murmured, "I'd really like it if you didn't, though." Finishing with his fly, you leaned back, hands on your thighs. "You ever gotten road head before?"

"Me?" he asked, adopting a carnival-barker type voice. "Why, they used to call me the Buick Blowjob Baron!" You gave him a hard look. He sat. He then responded again, "I have not."

You hummed happily, finally reaching into his boxers to pull out his semi-erection. "Hold onto you lugnuts, kid," you said before sucking him into your mouth. Mike let out a sigh above you, resting his head in your hair for a moment before returning it to the steering wheel. You hummed again, this time around him, giving a few sucks to feel him steadily lengthen in your mouth.

After allowing yourself a moment to readjust your weight distribution, you moved the hand not supporting your weight to the base of his dick. You lifted your mouth off of him momentarily, watching your hand roll up the length. Once he was mostly hard, you returned to your position hovering over him, then let a stream of saliva stretch down onto the head of his cock, following it with a circular motion of your tongue, massaging your spit into him and occasionally dipping it into his slit.

So _maybe_ it was possible that you had a mild oral fixation.

Mike's hand gently returned to your head, but you thought _hey, I can jazz this up_ and quickly dropped your head to take all of him into your mouth. The hand in your hair clenched, and you groaned, leading him to grip harder. Your gag reflex wasn't exactly made of steel, so you backed off rather quickly, but continued your quick bobs, your hand having moved off his cock and between his legs onto the seat. Keeping your slides down his length shallow, your tongue made regular circles around the head of his dick.

Having unknotted his fingers from your hair, Mike's hand scratched its way down your spine. You could hear him taking heavy breaths through his nose. After another bob, you slowly slid your way to his tip so you could even out your own breathing. Replacing your mouth with your hand, you panted against Mike's stomach, feeling it fluctuate with his own struggle for air. Your hand, slick with saliva, was focusing its squeezing on the head and the center of his shaft, where his cock was the thickest. You thought of just how _much_ you loved sucking him off as you watched your hand. With a groan of arousal, you arched into his hand where it was now squeezing your ass, and you returned your mouth to him.

Your lips were pressed to the rind of your fingers, and when your hand dropped, so did your mouth. When your hand twisted, your tongue swirled. Above you, Mike let out a low, "Jesus _fuck_ ," which you took as encouragement. The feeling of him in your mouth, the _weight_ of him, the _heat_ , the bruising grip of his fingers on your ass, the steady motion of the car... you were in heaven. A cock sucker's paradise.

Your hand dipped below the (soaked) vee of his zipper, lovingly caressing his balls while you took another breather. You took a gentle nip at his stomach before kissing the hurt away. "How much longer till the house?" you asked, with a voice gone thick with saliva and raspy with abuse.

Mike's face, which you were seeing for the first time since the blowjob began, looked like the wildest combination of stressed out and blissed out. The hand which remained on the wheel was white-knuckled in its grip, his eyes were half-lidded, and his mouth hung open the slightest bit, but you could feel the tension of his posture. "Two minutes," he barked out. You noticed that this was the quietest you had seen Mike since, like, he'd been _asleep_ that morning.

Apparently, the road head had been a _phenomenal_ idea.

You repurposed your self-satisfied smirk to return your mouth to the head of his cock, talking long, loving strokes of it with your tongue. You'd pull off to just lip at it, then return to give a firm, but not aggressive slurp. Mike's hips were twitching underneath you by the time your hand returned from its trip to his testicles, and you used the hand to give rhythmic squeezes while your mouth got ever sloppier in its worship of him.

Tragically, you felt Mike's hand slide up your side before reaching the gear shift and putting the car in park. You shot your head up, very nearly headbutting Mike on the way. "Ah, _dammit_ ," you said. "I wanted to make you come before we got home." You dropped your weight back onto your seat, noticing only a small twinge in your back.

Mike turned to you, then. His eyes were adoring as his hand reached for your face, swiping his thumb through the drool on your chin before dipping it into your mouth. You, still hornier than a frat boy, moaned and sucked the tip of his thumb.

Clearing his throat, Mike spoke up: "Well, that does mean that I have this whole erection for us to work with once we get inside."

Smiling around the thumb in your mouth, you sunk your teeth in a little before pulling back. "Alright, Baron, get that sweet dick of yours in the house then."

As you climbed from the car, you heard Mike respond, "Actually, boner is gone. It has left us." You wiped your mouth and smiled.


End file.
